The present invention relates to a drilling tool, and more particularly to a tool for introducing a self-tapping dowel into a structure by a drilling process.
It has been proposed in the art to form a blind hole in a shank of a tool, which hole communicates with a suction pipe of a suction device through a swivel. Drillings generated during the drilling process (i.e. comminuted material in form of powder and/or particles of the structure in which a hole is being formed) are sucked from the working zone through the above-mentioned elements so as not to bother an operator and not to contaminate the working area. However, the known device is expensive. It also has the disadvantage that large particles of material generated during the process of drilling can block the swivel and the conduits, and therefore can cause malfunctions.